


The Important One

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [33]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy introduces the two most important people in his life to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Important One

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at dabbling in this fandom!

Eggsy couldn't help but be nervous as they walked up to the front door of his mum's flat. He wanted this meeting to go well, needed it to go well. He knew that his mum was a bit of a wild card but she wasn't the one he was worried about, not after she'd chosen to stay with Dean. He didn't like her decision, particularly as it meant Daisy was still exposed to the man, but there was very little he could do. He had tried, offered his mum a new home but she refused to leave. Instead, he did what he could and paid for Daisy's place at a well-respected kindergarten as well as generally spoiling her rotten with all the things he had always wanted to buy her but had never been able to afford. So, he couldn't care less if his mum approved of his relationship or not but Daisy? Well, her opinion mattered a lot.  
  
He could hardly believe that he was in this position, that he was actually bringing someone home to meet his family. And not just someone but Merlin of all people. Eggsy hadn't expected much more out of Kingsman than a reprieve from his life on the estate, from Dean. He had assumed that he would have to give it up for whatever reason, just as he had gymnastics and the Marines. Hell, once he'd met them, he'd assume they'd kick him out for not being posh enough. What he hadn't expected was to walk away with a job, a new best friend, a house and a serious relationship.  
  
Feeling Merlin's hand press against the small of his back, he gathered his courage and pressed the doorbell, chuckling as Daisy sped into his arms like a bullet the second that the door opened. Hugging her tightly, he swung her up onto his hip and moved inside, knowing that Merlin was following close behind when Daisy's arms tightened around his neck. Once inside, Eggsy didn't waste any time in making the introductions. Best get it over with and all.  
  
"Daisy, this is Merlin." He didn't bother with any further details; she was too young to care whether Merlin was a colleague or more than that.  
"Merlin, this is Daisy."  
  
"Nice to meet ye, lass."  
  
"'lo."  
  
Eggsy counted it as a successful introduction when Daisy offered up a small smile and a shy wave rather than hiding away in his shoulder. He sat down on the couch, balancing Daisy on his knees and trying to hide his smile as she watched Merlin curiously when he took the seat next to Eggsy. He had to prod Daisy a little more than usual to start telling him all about school, something that he knew was down to Merlin's presence, but he kept asking her questions and it didn't take long for her to forget all about Merlin and start babbling on about everything she had been up to.  
  
An hour later, he was wondering why he'd bothered worrying at all as he watched Daisy staring adoringly at Merlin from her position cuddled up on his lap while he read her a story, completely won over by his partner. Merlin was the guv'nor and, well, given how much Eggsy adored the man it shouldn't be surprising that Daisy would follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/236584.html)


End file.
